MarthXRoy
by AkatsukiAshe
Summary: Again, No taste In titles what-so-ever. I'll add I title after I think of an appropriate one. This is MarthXRoy Yaoi..Thats all you need to know xD...Discontinued. Anyone want to take it up? :3
1. Chapter 1

Trail Of Dreams-Chapter 1(Its Short Cause its An Intro!!The rest of chapter 1 will be posted after awhile!!^^Thats if you want me to write it or not!!^^)

The deer lay,flinching on the ground as its attackers surrounded the creature. A young boy

and some adult soilders formed a circle around it, giving it no opening for escape, but for some reason, the hunters hesitated to attack."Go on."Said their leader to the young boy, yet the young boy did not move."Go on young Prince,finish off your prey."The leader continued. The little boy was frightened, not knowing if he should kill the creature,or run away."I-I.....I C-Can't--"He started but was cut off by a shout from the leader."What are you waiting for?!"The leader screamed at the boy, while the other archerers just watched, waiting for orders.

Unable to hold his fear no longer, he quickly dropped the bow and arrows, darking away to--well but there. Not too long after running, he bumped into his older sister who was out taking a walk."Marth"She called but he did not walked up to him, "Whats the matter Marth?"She asked kindly."I'm Scared. And now because of that Dad's going to be mad at me again..." The younger sibling replied, trembling."Sister?Will I ever get to be strong?Like father?" "Of course you will, Marth. It just takes time. Give it time and it will all work out." She said hearing him sob in her arms as she did the only thing she could do--Hug him tighter as if she were protecting him from that fear of violence that kept coming back.

Marth remembers as he walks through a forest, looking for the portal to the--'Super Smash Bros. Tournament?'Marth asked himself looking at the paper again,turning it around blinking in confusion. "Ahh. There it is, finally."Marth said as he stopped in front of the portal. The portal was made up of two swirls. The inside swirl was a deep purple while the outside of it was a pitch-black colour.'At least it ain't red.'Marth joked as he walked into the portal, not really having any knowledge as of what would we lying on the other side."Roy...Roy! Where are you Roy?"

Asked a girl."I'm over here! You don't have to tell me twice!" Roy screamed back at the girl."I found it Roy! I found it!" She said pointing to the same purple and black portal that Marth was going to jump into in another area."Hurry up Roy! You might be late!" She said to Roy as he waved Goodbye and jumped into the portal as it shrinked into a ball of smoke and dissapeared.

"What the hell--"Marth was losing balance as he fell forwards out of the portal. He closed his eyes as he waited for the cold hard ground to come in-contact with his face,but unfortunately, there was no cold hard suface. It was warm, comfortable, soft, and--'Red?!'Marth screamed in his head to see bright red hair and Bright Blue eyes, almost identical to his staring back at him. A light blush ran across his cheeks."Are you okay? You look kinda red..." The red-head asked him. Not knowing what to do, the prince just got up."I-I'm so s-sorry. I-I Wasn't..l-looking w-where I w-was g-going! I h-have to g-go now..um..Eto..G-goodbye and t-thank y-you!"He bowed as he dashed for the front door as fast as he could. "Wait a--" Before Roy had time to finish, the blue haired boy was gone."O-kay...."The teen said as he got up and walked slowly to the front door of the lobby, making his way to the office.

"Marth?"One of the office women called as Marth walked up to her."Yes?"He asked."Well...Welcome to brawl...blah blah blah...heres your room key...your brawl schedule will be shown in your room....blah blah..Your room number is 49...rules,blah blah you can figure that out yourself...there is a practice brawl that you must attend in two hours...we don't care if the person you have a room paired up with you don't like...you can deal with that blah blah blah....and thats it...Goodbye,now the next person...IKE!!IKE WAKE THE HELL UP!!"She Suddenly Screamed."Ya Ya!!I'm Coming Woman!!Jeez..."Marth could hear the argues start to fade as he walked farther into the building.'45...47..49! There it is!' He said in his mind as he unlocked the door to get inside then shut the door again."*Yawn*I'm tired. I'll leave my stuff by the bed, take a nap, go to the practie brawl and then unpack.." He thought aloud as he lay his stuff beside the bed picking the one near the window. "Ya...I'll just..w-wake up..l-later.."He once again thought aloud as sleep devoured his mind.

"Okay,this is it..." Roy said stopping to unlock the door of his--as he walked in, he was amazed at how big it was."I should go unpack.." He said to no one in particular as he headed to the bedroom."I call the bed near the--W-window??"Someone was already there. As Roy rememebers, thats the guy that...fell on top of him. Roy walked up to the bed to see him up close. His Expression was so calm that poor confused Roy Thought,'Is this kid even alive?!'He mentally screamed in his mind as he took the kid's hand to try and feel a pulse. The Boy's hand was soft,and 'Unusual' as Roy called it. Then, after he felt the pulse, he layed the hand gently back on the bed.'God, he doesn't look strong either..' Roy said completely out of the blue. His blue hair drifted across his face; the tiara in his hair shining from the reflection of the sun as he shivered. The window was left open. He left the boy to sleep as he went to unpack his things.

Roy turned the clock to check the time."Hmm...the practice brawl starts in 15 minutes..better wake him up."He organized to himself aloud as he walked over to the Prince's bed. He gently shook the boy's soft shoulder "Hey you! Wake up! The Practice brawl will start in 15 minutes..."Roy said in a quiet voice."Aghh.." The prince blinked a couple of times before opening his bsky blue eyes, scratching the back of his head as he yawned.'Cute'Roy thought."Come'on or we're gonna be late for the practice brawl. I'll see ya there!"Roy waved as he left their room. As soon as he left, Marth dug into his bag for a comb, and ran to the mirror to fix his hair, which got messed up while he slept. After that, he left the room, locking the door behind him.

After heading down to the lobby, he went to see the walls to look for his name on any of the papers. Then finally, after looking at three papers, he found his name on one of them.'Marth Lowell,Level And Skill=Unknown,Wins=0,Losses=0,Next Battle Arena=Final Destination...'It read."So I have to go to the Fina; Destination,Right??"He Questioned himself as he walked to the room for the portals to the arenas. As he entered, there where painted pictures of the arenas on the walls. After what seemed like hours of searching, he found the painting of the 'Final Destination' in the left corner of the room. As he touched it, everything went black. When he opened his eyes, he was in a completely different place than the room of painted pictures. He was on a blue platform floating on top of the earth. Fascinated, Marth walked up to the edge to see below."Wow, we're really high up.."Marth Stared to the emptiness below him not really knowing how high up they were."Argh!"Marth jumped up as someone from behind shot a bright blue arrow at him, walking up to where Marth was previously standing. As he landed, he got to get a good look at his attacker. He had Chocolate brown hair and bright sky blue eyes like Marth's, behind his shoulders, two bright white wings

stuck out off his back, Marth assumed this kid was an angel. The creature smiled at him."Hiya there!My Name's Pit! Nice to meet you!"Pit Smiled Cheerfully holding out his hand for Marth to shake. "Oh..Nice to meet you Pit! My name's Marth."Marth said, shaking the angel's hand. "Do you mind in we stay together?Cause I know I'm not gonna survive on my own..since I'm new.."Pit asked,scratching the back of his head as his wings fluttered. "Okay, I'm fine with you staying with me cause..I'm new too."Marth admitted as Pit Nodded. Marth sighed as a glow of light appeared in the middle of the ring. Another player came. He had Blonde hair and was wearing a green and white outfit."Agghh!!"The Blonde screamed as he ran up to them holding up his sword to attack. "What do we do Pit?"Marth asked him. Pit grabbed Marth by the cape and flapped his wings quickly. In a second, they were in the air, but soon after landed on the other side of the platform as the blonde swordsman turned around to strike another attack.

CLIFF-HANGER!!!xDD~SHOULD I CONTINUE!?!YOU DECIDE!!Cause I Don't Want To Decide..So You Choose,I Continue??I Don't Continue??FAVOURITES WITHOUR COMMENTS WILL RESULT TO ME SCREAMING AT YOU CAUSE IF YOU FAVOURITE IT I DONT KNOW WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT ANR HOW YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT!!!I'm Curious People I'm Curious...^^

Didn't Think I'd End Here??Did Ya.....Neither did I......Anyways......Lets Continue........

"Duck Marth!!" Pit screamed as he rushed in-front of Marth, slashing his sword at the blonde. "Damned It!!" He heard the blonde scream as Pit ran after the blonde to the other side of the ring while Marth just lay there, wide-eyed, watching the fight from a distance. The Fight only lasted about 10 minutes. Then, when Pit was off Guard, the blonde kicked him hard in the side, causing the angel to fly out of the ring. During that time however, Pit had grabbed the ledge. "I-Im Sorry,M-Marth..." Pit said as he waited for the blonde to finish him off. The blonde lifed his foot and stomped it on the angel's hands, causing him to scream in pain as he let go, falling into the empty sky, and dissapearing out of sight. The blonde then turned to Marth, eyes filled with determination. He then dashed to Marth, as Marth unshelthed his sword to defend himself. But unfortunately, his opponent was much stronger than himself, pushing the sword out of Marth's hands to one side as the Blonde kicked it off the ledge, sending it down to where Pit would be right now...Marth, tring to find a way out, crawled backwards till he reached the ledge, the blonde held his sword high, so it was above his head. The sword starting falling as Marth closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come. The sound of clanging metal could be heard, he felt as light as a feather,as though he WAS flying...he still waited, yet there was no pain. "Are....W-we Going T-To F-Fall??"Marth asked to no one in particular. "Its Okay...Don't have to be so scared...."The Voice said comfortingly to Marth as they landed. The blonde started to slowly walk up to them. Marth tightened his grip on the red-head. Marth's eyes where completely opened...but he didn't lift his head to look up. Then, a hand gently pulled his chin up to get a better look at his face. Marth Reconginzed him as the guy he ran into before. The red-head lifted a hand to Marth's Fore-head. "Are you sure your okay??I mean..you're head's hot and your face looks kinda red..."The red-head said to the prince. "Y-yes Im F-Fine...T-....Thank Y-You!Um...E-eto...."Marth lowered his head to think as he didn't realized the light blush escaping around his cheeks as he fiddled with his cape."It ain't nice to do that Link..." The red-head started at Link. "You scared the poor thing half-to-death.."Link then spoke. "Oh!!I'm sorry!!I Thought you were the enemy.." He Scartched the back of his head in emmbarassment. "U-Umm....Y-Yea..."Marth Replied softly. "You better take him back to his room,Roy..He looks like hes got a fever or something..you gotta take care of him...okay??"Link gave Roy an order signalling Roy to leave with the Prince to their room.

"Ya ya Link....See ya later then!" Roy said with a wave as he carried the Prince back to their room since he fainted from the shock.

"You can put me down now." Marth said to Roy as they; make that just Roy walked, as he carried Marth bridal-style in his arms."I'm sorry but I can't do that. Your sick and there fore too weak to walk, I don't wanna get you more sick..." Roy answered to Marth's question. Marth stood quiet, lowering his head for the rest of the way to their room, knowing it was pointless to argue.

When they got to their room, Roy set Marth on his bed and went to Marth's bag, digging for his clothes. "Here ya go." Roy said handing Marth's clothes over to him. "..." "I'll go get our dinner, okay? You just wait here till I get back, okay?" Roy turned to leave as a hand reached out to grab his wrist and tug on it gently. "Wait I-I....Ummm....." Marth started as he lowered his head, not thinking about what he should say."Lift your head when you speak, Marth or it looks like your talking to the floor." Roy said as he took Marth's chin in his left hand and lifted Marth's head to look at his bright blue eyes."T-Thank you....F-For saving m-me.." Marth blushed. "Your welcome! And you don't have to be shy..we'll be together alot now since we're roomates...and don't worry, I'll be back."Roy said as he pat Marth on the head and left; locking the door behind him.

As Roy Entered the room, he noticed that Marth was still awake, but he looked as if he was glued to the stop; staring at the door till Roy came. "W-Welcome back,R-Roy-kun..." Marth said with a smile. "Ya. I came back with our dinner, here ya go." Roy said setting the food on the bedside table and taking a seat beside Marth. "Well? You gonna eat?" Roy asked. "Hmm." Marth nodded as they began to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Trail Of Dreams: Chapter 2 (OMG!!YAYZ!!!CHAPTER 2!! Now For A SUGAR RUSH PARTY!!xDD*Brings Out Sugar*)

As Roy Entered the room, he noticed that Marth was still awake, but he looked as if he was glued to the stop; staring at the door till Roy came. "W-Welcome back,R-Roy-kun..." Marth said with a smile. "Ya. I came back with our dinner, here ya go." Roy said setting the food on the bedside table and taking a seat beside Marth. "Well? You gonna eat?" Roy asked. "Hmm." Marth nodded as they began to eat.

After they ate, Roy went to the washroom to take a shower and change, then went over to Marth's bed to check how he was doing...He lifted a hand, letting it settle at Marth's forehead before drooping back down to his side. "You're getting better...but not good enough yet. How did you get sick in the first place anyways, Marth?" Roy asked with a curious tone in his voice."I-I....don't remember, R-Roy-kun..." "Urrghh....This will be troublesome..." Roy said turning to get the cloth on the table, instead hitting the bedside with his foot, causing the table to shake..Roy cursed the table as Marth yelped in surprise. "I-I'm sorry R-Roy-kun!!Are y-you okay??I-I can..you didn't n-need to..." Marth felt it becoming wet as the clear liquid drippled down his face..as he cried.(--NO DUH!!Can't you tell the poor prince is crying??Then you're stupid....^^; ) "A-are you okay M-Marth??" Roy asked worried. If Link found out that he had treated their partener badly...making him cry like that...oh he would get it...(Link: THATS RIGHT U BETTER RUN ROY!!DX) (Ashe: -- ^^; Ya...now on with the story...Link get outta here..) "A-Are you mad at m-me, R-Roy-kun??" Marth asked, sobbing quietly. "I'm sorry, Marth. Did I scare you?" Roy said as he embraced Marth in a tight but gentle hug. "...yes...." Marth said between sobs. " Then, I'm sorry, Marth..Do--I mean..Will you forgive me??" Roy said pushing Marth out of the embrace to look at his watery bright blue eyes. Marth kept his head lowered. "Look at people when they're speaking to you Marth, as I already told you, it's not nice cause it looks like you're talking to the floor..And, what is you're answer? Yes, or no?" "I-I....umm...eto....yes..." Marth said, slightly turning his head in an attempt to hide the blush that spread across his face.' Awwe..thats so cuute..' Roy thought as he saw Marth's foolish attempt. He pulled Marth back into the embrace. " Why thank you, Marth!!" Roy said happily as Marth slowly pushed himself away. "Y-you're the one that should get the t-thanks....you're the o-one who.....t-took care....of...m-me.." Marth started. "I-if theres anything I-I can do to repay y-you..I--" "Its okay!!Really. Worry about that after, you're sick and still thinking about someone else? And how can you repay me if you're already sick, silly Marth!!" Roy joked as Marth smiled and nodded back a reply. "Now now, Marth...enough with the jokes.. we have to go to bed now since we have to get up early tommorow..kay?" Roy asked Marth, who nodded as Roy went to turn off the lights. Then, he tucked Marth into bed and went and tucked himself in. "Goodnight, R-Roy-kun.." Marth said happily from behind Roy. "G'night tommorow.." Roy said sheepily(--This word means when you say something when you're REALLY REALLY tired..I know..AWESOME-NESS word I used, ehh??) Marth pulled the covers up abit and turned the opposite direction of Roy, and not too long later..they fell asleep...(--OR DID THEY?!?!?!?!Gosh!!I SUCH A spoiler...xDD)

CONTINUED!!!!xDD ---GOSH I'M SOOO MEAN!!!!!!DX

Continued....Not??Ya...Don't Think I'll End The Fun Here....The Fun's Haven't even started yet in this Fanfic.....The good Stuff's Yet to Come.....^^

" Stupid Brat!!" The man yelled at a the little artian prince. " I-I'm sorry father..I p-promise--" " Promises are of no use to me anymore..you should know that by now Marth, especially promises from you!!!" His father screamed slapping Marth across the face, causing the little boy to lose his balance and fall back; his face was wet with tears. " Father, can you come over to the garden to talk with me??" Marth's sister asked. " Fine..follow me then...Marth..you must train, if you ever think of wanting to inheirit this throne.."Marth's father said calmly....walking away leaving Marth alone; with no one to stay there with him..no one to comfort him from this overwelming sadness.....

Marth awoke to feel his face wet, he had been crying again. This was the fourth time he had attempted to get back to sleep after having been woken up. He turned over to watch the clock.'Its 11:54...its getting late...' Marth thought as he looked over to Roy who was snoring loudly. Marth slipped out of the sheets and walked quietly over to the sleeping red-head. Marth kneeled on the floor to be of eye level with Roy; taking one of Roy's shoulders with both hands, then shook it gently. "Roy-kun! Roy-kun!.." Marth whispered softly. Roy slowly opened his eyes, surprised to see Marth, tears glowing bright through the reflection of the moon through the window. "Oh gawd Marth...what did I do now?" Roy Lazily asked, getting up to sit on the bed, kicking his legs off to the floor as Marth Set his head on Roy's knee..in an attempt to rest his head. "Roy-kun....I-I'm scared..." Marth said as he gripped the cloth on Roy's leg..as if he was asking Roy to comfort him...but..Roy was ALWAYS the slow thinker you see...

"What's wrong, Marth?? Have a bad dream?" Roy pulled Marth up and set the prince beside him, began to then ruffled his hair gently; pulling the blunette to his chest. "R-Roy-kun...can you..p-please..." Marth started. "Yes, Marth?" " Can y-you...help m-me....put m-me to sleep??"Marth finished, sifting himself in Roy's chest; getting comfortable. "Okay. But ONLY because you're sick.." "Hmm." Marth nodded in agreement as they both sliped into the sheets of Roy's bed." T-thank you R-Roy-kun..." Marth blushed once again. "*Sigh* Now lets get to bed shall we?"Roy ordered. "Ummmm....R-Roy-kun?Can y-you by any chance.." "*Yawn* Ya ya...I know what you mean now Marth....G'night."Roy said pulling Marth into his chest. "T-Thank you and Goodnight R-Roy-kun..." Marth said as he got himself comfortable in Roy's chest, and leaned in the embrace. As the minutes passed by, Marth finally fell asleep to the beating rythm(--Can't spell!!!T-T) of Roy's heartbeat. Marth felt more safe and secure in Roy's arms...then fell asleep not too long after the red-head...knowing that he would be safe in the protection of Roy's arms...

Marth woke up. He glanced at the clock, it was 5:00 am. He didn't want to get up but he knew he had to. So, he carefully slid out of Roy's arms;not wanting to awake the general from his peaceful slumber. He then head straight to the bathroom for a shower. He took the tiara out of his hair and placed it on the table on his way there.

I Guess thats it for now folks....Chapter 2 is done!!^^

I Can't post early enough with stupid school behind my back....

so you gonna have to wait awhile till Chapter 3 comes out!!^^

Anyways....hope you like it.....

Cause I Didn't!!XP

Sorry if it was a tint shorter...I promise they'll get longer once I has the time to do finish this faster and have the time to type all of it!!!^^

~AkatsukiAshe~xDD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry This Took VERY Loong....^^;

Where We Left off Of LAST TIME....

What's wrong, Marth?? Have a bad dream?" Roy pulled Marth up and set the prince beside him, began to then ruffled his hair gently; pulling the blunette to his chest. "R-Roy-kun...can you..p-please..." Marth started. "Yes, Marth?" " Can y-you...help m-me....put m-me to sleep??"Marth finished, sifting himself in Roy's chest; getting comfortable. "Okay. But ONLY because you're sick.." "Hmm." Marth nodded in agreement as they both sliped into the sheets of Roy's bed." T-thank you R-Roy-kun..." Marth blushed once again. "*Sigh* Now lets get to bed shall we?"Roy ordered. "Ummmm....R-Roy-kun?Can y-you by any chance.." "*Yawn* Ya ya...I know what you mean now Marth....G'night."Roy said pulling Marth into his chest. "T-Thank you and Goodnight R-Roy-kun..." Marth said as he got himself comfortable in Roy's chest, and leaned in the embrace.

As the minutes passed by, Marth finally fell asleep to the beating rythm(--Can't spell!!!T-T) of Roy's heartbeat. Marth felt more safe and secure in Roy's arms...then fell asleep not too long after the red-head...knowing that he would be safe in the protection of Roy's arms...

NOW!!xDDDDDDDDDDDDd

Lets Us Continue After Many Months Of Waiting....(Kudjiboy...)

And Again, I KNOW It REALLY REALLY sucks...Sorry For The Wait..

Marth woke up. He glanced at the clock, it was 5:00 am. He didn't want to get up but he knew he had to. So, he carefully slid out of Roy's arms;not wanting to awake the general from his peaceful slumber. He then head straight to the bathroom for a shower. He took the tiara out of his hair and placed it on the table on his way there.

After his shower, Marth changed into his Tunic (Is It a Tunic?) and went over to the bed to wake Roy. He kneeled over to be of eye-contact with Roy. He shook his shoulder lighty, "-kun....It's time to wake up Roy-kun...." Roy groaned and threw a pillow at Marth quickly;a little too quickly startling Marth making him fall back."Oowwiiee....that hurt Roy-kun...."Marth rubbed his cheek. Roy's eyes shot open quickly and turned over to Marth, "..Sorry..Are you okay?" Roy asked as Marth got up quickly and dusted himself off..."I-I'm fine..." Marth said turning and leaving until a certain Red-head took his wrist, to keep him in place..."What's wrong Marth?" Roy asked as Marth refused to turn his head to face Roy. "N-Nothing...I-I'm fine..." "Don't lie to me...I can tell by your eyes...don't worry I'll make sure you won't get hurt, okay? So don't be so gloomy..."Marth turned around to face Roy,"I-I...umm..." "I Promise you...I won't let you get hurt....so promise me you'll stop being so gloomy, okay?"Roy smiled as Marth replied with a nod. "Y-Yes...thank you ,Roy-kun..." "I'm going to go get ready, kay Marth?I'll see you in a little!" Roy jumped off the bed, giving Marth a quick hug then rushing into the washroom for a much needed shower. Marth blushed as he walked over to the mirror to fix his hair...

"Roy-Kun!Roy-kun!Hurry up, Roy-kun!" Marth shouted happily across the room as he meet up with Roy who was STILL looking for his sword."Wait....Marth where in God's name is my sword?" He asked as Marth took him by the arm and pulled him to the door,"Its already with mine in the front, Roy-kun!"After leaving the room, Roy jamed the keys into the door, surprisingly closing it; then lead the way over to the lobby...

"Roy-kun!Roy-kun!!I found it Roy-kun!" Marth called loudly over at the red-head, who was sitting in a chair dazing off. "I heard you the first time...I'm coming, I'm coming..." ROy sighed as they walked to the room with the portals to the arenas...

As the door opened they noticed many others gathering around some tv's and others lining up at the portals that lead to the stadiums to watch the battles close-up. "Come on Roy-kun!!We're going to be late!!" Marth smiled as he took the red-head's arm and pulled him into a different room. In that room, there was one portal with the title engraved in a gold sign at the top,' Final Destination ' (I LURV THAT PLACE). There was a paper taped beside it with times and names on it. Marth pointed to the second one. It read, "2nd team battle, Marth and Roy vs Mario and Bowser.." "uurrrgghhh....Its an old guy and a fat turtle..."(NO OFFENSE!!DX) Roy sighed. "But theres no need to worry, right?Roy-kun can take them both on and STILL have enough energy for another fight,right?Cause Roy-kun's strooong!!" Marth exaturated (As I have said, I can not spell well....). "Ya sure we'll see about that.." Marth cheered as he followed Roy into the arena...

...And for once, Marth was right. Marth stood at one end of the ring, cheering Roy as he waved at the red-head who had just slashed Mario out of the ring. "Go Roy-kun, Go!!" Marth was too busy cheering to not notice Bowser coming up behind him. As Marth turned around to block, Bowser held out his hand and clawed (Is that a word?Well it is now) Marth twice. Marth lost his balance and fell off the platform, landing with a 'Thud'. Bowser was too busy trying to get at Marth that he didn't notice Roy; who picked up a baseball bat and wacked him out of the ring...

Roy was headed for the cafeteria until he met up with everyone else. "Hey Roy. Where's Marth?" Link asked as the sound of Ike and Pit arguing could be heard through the backround. "I Don't know...I was going to ask you.." "Well, fine go eat lunch and then look for him okay? He might get into trouble and you know we can't have that..we're almost done the tournament and we can't get kicked out." Link explained as Roy nodded. "I will take my leave" (OMG THAT SOUNDED LIKE KRATOS). A minute later Roy was standing at the door to the canteen,'I'd better go check on him first..' he thought as he changed his direction and headed in the opposite direction...

Marth walked through the the empty halls (Empty cause everyone's at lunch) checking on the cut on his right cheek every now and then. "Ooowwiiee..." Marth held his face in his hand. The sound of footsteps could be heard in the distance..'click' 'clack'. 'That reminds me of something....but where?' Marth thought as he walked a little faster, "I should probably get going...Roy-kun and the others are waiting for me.." Marth thought aloud as a shadow appeared before him. "Well well...look who's planing to stop by..."

"Huh?...I-Is s-someone there?" Marth asked as the person stepped out of the shadows to reveal themselves, "Hello princess..Its nice to see you again.." Bowser slowly stepped up to Marth, who began to back away slowly.

"W-What d-do you w-want?" Marth asked as someone from behind grabbed his shoulders roughly to hold him in place, "Now now...where do you think you're going? Don't be rude princess..stay and 'chat' with us.." the voice behind laughed as Bowser walked up to the bluenette as Marth shook, "L-Leave m-me alone.." Now standing infront of Marth and his companion, Bowser sharpened his claw as Marth struggled out of the other's hold.

"It's no use struggling princess..careful, or you could end up getting hurt.." Boswer, now finished sharpening them on his teeth, took the newly-sharpened claws and pierced them against Marth's cheek; leaving blood to trickle down his face.

Marth could feel his tears mix with the blood as it rolled down his neck and onto his clothes, "W-Why...are y-you doing t-this?" "..you are in no position to be asking questions your highness.." The other shadow nodded to Bowser as Bowser opened a door to a room. Marth struggled out of the other's arms as he screamed for help,"LINK!PIT!ROY-KUN!SOMEBODY!ROY-KUN HELP!!" he screamed as the other tried to keep Marth still.

"Shut the princess for christ's sake!" Bowser hit Marth overtop the head, as the shadow and Bowser feld.

"R-Roy..k-kun..." Marth struggled to get up as he heard footsteps rushing towards him, "Marth!"

Roy walked down the halls looking for Marth, stopping by to ask someone every now and then if they had seen the bluenette.

Someways down the hall he spotted Daisy, "Umm Daisy?" Daisy walked up to Roy, "What can I do for you?" "I was wondering if you'd seen Marth anywhere." Daisy thought for a little while until she responded, "I'm sorry Roy, I haven't seen him anywhere...try looking down that end hall, I haven't seen him pass by me so chances are he might be there." Roy nodded as he thanked her and continued to walk down the long hallways,' Arrghh...why does he always have to be so..difficult?' Roy thought as a scream interrupted his thoughts."ROY-KUN!HELP!"

"Marth!" Roy called as he followed the scream until he found Marth lying on the floor, crying. "Y-You...came.." Marth cried as Roy kneeled beside him, "Of course I came..you're my teammate I have to stay with you."

Marth lifted his hands in an attempt to get up, but failed miserably and fell into Roy's strong arms, "Careful now, are you alright?" Roy picked up Marth bridal-style as Roy carried Marth over in the direction of their room, "T-Tired..." Marth snuggled into the warmth of Roy's arms and fell asleep before they could reach the room....

I'm sorry This is all for a while...

lol I don't even like this story I'll probably abandon it If I don't have

the imagination to continue....So just...yea xD


End file.
